silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Hill: Lost Member
'INTRODUCTION' Silent Hill: Lost Member is a small Silent Hill universe made as a Minecraft adventure map. You can download the full map here ''' '''However, for a small map (which currently has a sequel in works) it has quite a complex story that I completely came up with by myself. PLOT Lost Member begins in Reggie's old house where he find out that his wife, Izabela, is missing. After he manages to find lost keys from his car, he drives to Silent Hill all on his own. Police states that when his wife is lost in Silent Hill, there's no help for him, since no policeman is brave enough, to step further than Silent Hill's lovely entrance. So there Reggie finds himself in front of the entrance leading to Silent Hill. After he manages to find a secret cave route, that propably his wife found (or even made?) he gets into Silent Hill's Jack's Inn. There in Room 2, Izabela turns out to even WARN him that he shouldn't go for this task of finding her and instead, turn away and leave. However, Reggie is brave enough to actually ignore her warning and step into Silent Hill's streets anyway. There after solving some weird riddles that Radio gave him. He finds himself in his first "nightmare" after entering a gate he just opened. There an announcer's welcoming him and states that this is a show he's simply calling "Hell". This is not his first challenge. But in this case, even the announcer says it's pretty "simple". And it quite is. Reggie must just fight his way through a couple of dark halls, followed by a dark music. But a great twist is on the way. The reward that Reggie thought will be in form of Izabela (his wife), is just not there. Instead he finds a chair where's there a blood next to it. Which makes Reggie think that they (Silent Hill) tortured and brutally murdered his wife. Which is fortunately not true. The purpose of this show was just to make Reggie feel in pain. Which it propably did, but not enough and Reggie still continues his journey to find his wife. After some more fighting and going through some foggy streets. He finds himself in another show, which is also another challenge. In this case, announcer wants Reggie, to sink under a water where he must find few fuses to open a door. This challenge was made because of a murder Reggie committed, where he drowned one of the guys he hated, but it's not important who, important is he drowned him, and apparently that's what announcer is trying to do. But with the help of the player, Reggie gets all the fuses and opens the door! Announcer is congratulating him, but he doesn't mean it really. After this nightmarish challenge, Reggie uses an elevator which gets him into Brookhaven Hospital. Where he must yet again fight monsters and complete puzzles in case to get out. In his whole journey, he sometimes enters the Otherworld, where all the things are becoming even more serious (or not?) and Izabela's also sometimes calling Reggie through his phone. Which is weird, since he has no signal at all, but Izabela CAN call him.. When Reggie's in Silent Hill long enough to witness a night in Silent Hill, he finds an weird hellish gate just built in the one of the streets. That gets his attention and he kindly enters. There, player will encounter a boss fight, in form of the hellish announcer saying something in form of that it wasn't meant for you to get THIS far. So he personally tries to stop you, but with another help of the player, he fails and you're defeating the Announcer, which gets you to another location. You're now nearby the Rosewater park. In the Rosewater Park Reggie encounters a few Lurkers and then find a boat, and at this moment, Izabela's calling him yet again and says that he should have use this boat to get onto the "Church Island", where she also left him a small gift in the cabin next to the church, which is coincidentally the next area and also the final area. In the Church Island the first thing Reggie's wanna look for is a small cabin, which Izabela stated, is a small gift in it. There Reggie finds a powerful Maul weapon just waiting there for him. After getting through the cemetery and opening the Church's side house, Reggie, after completing a short ritual where he must give some of his blood, is in his final nightmare. This one is quite easy, basically all that will happen is that you'll ride a short roller coaster, but at it's end you'll encounter a small surprise which you don't need to survive. But if you do, Reggie's finally entering The Church. The Church is the final room (except the Ending room) that player encounters in Lost Member . There, after a short conversation with an Unknown woman, in front of Reggie is staying his beloved Izabela, but locked in a cage. The Unknown Woman told him that he must complete his final task. The final task is a tough one though. In front of Reggie will spawn a few Blazes and Lurkers. And finally, as a final boss of the whole game, two Guardians will appear. They serve as a final bosses of the game and after defeating them you can really enter your final task. The Final Task is a side-area to Church which determines what ending you get by calculating what answers player will pick. The area will ask you three questions, and if you answer them correctly, you achieve Good Ending. If you choose even ONE wrong, you obviously achieve the BAD ENDING. Endings are nearly the same, except the fact that in the Good Ending Izabela survives and in the Bad Ending not. At the end we can see player standing on a highway where behind him is a big sign "You are now leaving Silent Hill" , which indicates that in the both endings, Reggie manages to leave Silent Hill. We don't know what happens next, but that should reveal the Sequel . Category:Fangames Category:Plot